Dangerous
by MsLiLLip
Summary: Bella is tracking down Jacob to get what she thinks she deserves.


Dangerous

I quickly grabbed the nearest set of keys as I rushed out the door "Bella, where are you going?" came the concerned voice of my loving husband Edward, I knew I couldn't tell him the truth.

It's been like this for a few weeks now, my yearning and graving for this person had been eating away at me for decades but like a good wife and faithful wife I tried my best to resist, until my cravings become so adamant to be satisfied that I couldn't bear it any longer, they had to be feed.

It took me a while but I tracked the source of my cravings, I saw him finally, after more than 50 years apart, I had finally seen him, he looked the same as before, but his eyes held a more mature glance and his body seemed to be broader and fitting of an alpha male. I tried to convince myself to stay in the car turn around and go home but my body would have none of it, it had a mind of its own and the next thing I knew I was outside an office door that had "Jacob Black, CEO" in the front .

I stood there in front of his door, which seemed like an eternity, finally a deep voice spoke from the other side "Come in, Bella" I stepped back, a little surprised at him knowing I was here at all "I could smell your scent when you entered my building" came his voice again.

I entered the office, it was dimly lit by a lamp on his desk, he was turned away from me facing the window that overlooked the city of New York, the mood was at a stand still as I waited for his move "Bella" he said with no emotion mixed into his voice "Why are you here?" I moved closer to him, I wanted to see his face to touch him if only for a brief second, my body was growing anxious with the wait, I replied with hesitation "I came to see you, to see how you were doing" with his back still facing away his voice filled the space between us "well as you can see, I'm doing fine, now tell me-" as I moved closer I stretched out my hand to be closer but as I was about to touch him he turned around "Why are you really here?" he was very close to me and his voice was filled with disgust.

I was under his glare, I felt like I couldn't move an inch of my body, but inside my body was racing with excitement, finally seeing the one thing that could satisfy by never ending hunger, I snapped out of my own thoughts and decided to tell the truth, again he asked "Bella, Tell me now , why are you here, what do you want?" I looked up at his eyes that seemed like a black whole of never ending rage and spoke with purpose.

"I am here because I have a craving, a hunger that needs to be satisfied, I am here because every time I am alone I think of the pleasure that can be bestowed on my body, I am here because to fill that hunger I had to find the only person that can satisfy the hunger" I placed my hand on his chest and continued "and now that I have found that person I couldn't just let this opportunity pass me by" his face did not waver or show emotion but he took hold of my hand and swept it aside.

He began to circle me like a predator stalking its prey "so you've come to me to fill a deep dark hunger that only I can fill" his eyes seemed to be touching everywhere, my body was waiting in anticipation as to what he would decide "so you believe that I can feed this malicious addiction of yours" he came behind and whispered in my ear "so do you think of what I could do, are you sure you want to head down this road, I will not be soft" his hot breath cascaded down my neck heating another area of my body.

He continued to ridicule my needs which became more evident as my hand slowly clenched because of the waiting, he was dangerous but that's what I was looking for wasn't it? I had found something more sinister then a mere addiction he was my sexual hunger, I came to again as he turned my body so I faced him "Is this what you want" he thrashed me against the wall which would of killed me if I was still human, he came closer and ripped of my underwear, two could play at this game I flung him off me and onto the ground I straddled him and ripped his shirt off, I wanted him and I wanted him now.

Finally I was naked and lying under him while his pants were still on, blocking the one thing that I needed most in his world, he was hard and it only got larger, he held my hands above my head and I was helpless to do anything because he was somehow stronger than me, he began to ride me slowly, allowing his cock to only slightly touch my soaking wet p the teasing got too far and some how I found the strength to turn the table and be on top, I quickly removed his pants and jumped on his cock, I didn't have time for him to settle in because he turned me and began to thrust in mercilessly while I screamed in ecstasy.

All of my senses were blurred as my high continued to rocket into the atmosphere...

Lemon coming soon, I just wanted to get feed back on first part.

xx


End file.
